minecraftversionhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
1.4.2
Additions 'Gameplay' 'Commands' */difficulty **Changes difficulty **/difficulty 0 = peaceful **/difficulty 1 = easy **/difficulty 2 = normal **/difficulty 3 = hard */spawnpoint **Changes your own or other players' spawnpoint to where you are standing or to specified coordinates **/spawnpoint */w **Alias for /tell */weather **Changes the current weather and optionally set the duration for the new weather **/weather | rain | thunder */gamerule **Look up and change gamerules regarding command block output **/gamerule commandBlockOutput - Whether or not the output of command blocks executing commands should be sent to the chat as if a player had executed them **/gamerule doFireTick - Whether fire should spread **/gamerule doMobLoot - Whether mobs should drop items **/gamerule doMobSpawning - Whether mobs should naturally spawn **/gamerule doTileDrops - Whether blocks should have drops (does not work for paintings) **/gamerule keepInventory - Whether the player should keep items in their inventory if they die. **/gamerule mobGriefing - Whether creepers, endermen and withers should be able to change blocks. */clear **Clears a specified player's entire inventory or remove only one block/item from itI 'Command Target Selectors' *Available selectors: **@p - Closest player **@a - All players **@r - Random player *Can have arguments specified in [] using the syntax x=0, where x is the argument *Available arguments: **x,y,z - Coordinates **r - Range **m - Gamemode **l - Minimum experience level **lm - Maximum experience level **rm - Minimum range *Special argument only usable with @a: **c - the maximum count of players to return. Numbers below 0 will make it return the last x amount of entries 'Sounds' *Added sounds for placing wood, stone, plant, sand and gravel-like blocks *Added sounds for walking on sand, gravel, soul sand, grass block and stone *Added sounds for zombies, skeletons, cows, pigs, spiders, endermen, ghasts, silverfish, magma cubes, wolves, the ender dragon, bats and the anvil. *Added sounds for curing a zombie, infecting a villager and a remedy sound. *Added sounds for setting things on fire and shearing sheep *Added sounds for climbing ladders and riding minecarts *Added a sound for levelling up which is played every 5 levels *Added constant noise to liquids 'NBT Tags' *Tag for items to have lores *Tag for mobs to decide whether they can despawn 'World Generation' 'Witch Hut' *Generates in swamps 'Blocks & Items' 'Command Blocks' *Runs editable commands when triggered by redstone *Intended for adventure maps *Can only be edited by ops in Creative mode, as long as enable-command-block in server.properties is enabled *Only obtainable using /give playername 137 *Can operate in silent mode where it doesn't display commands in the chat box. 'Beacons' *Intended as an endgame block *Continuously glows and gives a selected status effect to players within 16 blocks while beaming a beacon of light directly upwards (as bright as glowstone) *Activated by building a solid pyramid of iron/gold/emerald/diamond blocks underneath and selecting an effect **The cheapest configuration requires 9 blocks, while the best configuration requires 164 blocks *Has to be directly exposed to skylight to work *Building square platforms of increasing size and the same material per layer will activate it and increase range and status effect selection *Viable materials are iron, gold, diamond and emerald blocks *Changing selected status effects costs 1 emerald, diamond, gold ingot or iron ingot *Unlockable effects, with increasing amount of required layers of blocks required: **Speed and Haste **Resistance and Jump Boost **Strength *When all 4 layers of blocks underneath are built correctly, a second status effect can be chosen **This second status effect is Regeneration or tier II of the previously chosen effect *Effects given by the Beacon will have less intrusive particles than others on the screen, such as those of potions 'Anvils' *Used for repairing and combining enchanted items as well as for renaming any item/block for experience levels *Tools can also be repaired using one piece of their material *Enchantments that are the same are upgraded by one level as long as they are both the same level and the higher level exists *Conflicting enchantments will be removed and only the first one will be kept *Becomes damaged from using and dropping it - Damage persists in inventory and splits up into 3 categories: Anvil, Slightly Damaged Anvil & Very Damaged Anvil *Can be placed in 4 orientations, but can't be moved by pistons *Experience level cost depends on enchantment levels & rarities, whether the item will be renamed and whether the item has been used with an anvil before - Maximum experience level cost is 39 levels, unless in Creative mode **For a more detailed explanation on how enchantments are combined using the anvil, see the Anvil mechanics page *Is affected by gravity and does 1 heart of damage to mobs and players it falls on per block it fell, excluding the first one - Players killed by a falling anvil cause the death message "Player was squashed by a falling anvil" to appear in chat *Certain blocks are destroyed when an anvil falls on them: levers, buttons, torches, redstone torches, redstone repeaters, flower pots, rails & mob heads 'Flower Pots' *Lets players plant all kinds of saplings, mushrooms, flowers, cacti, dead shrubs and ferns 2 *Using pick block on it gives the potted plant *Right-click it with something to plant it, hit it to get both back 'Cobblestone Walls' *Available in cobblestone and moss stone variants *Behave like fences - Connect to each other, to other blocks and to fence gates & have a 1.5 blocks high collision box *Have a different, higher shape in corners and when blocks are placed on them 'Item Frames' *All items and blocks can be framed *Clocks, compasses and maps function - Maps show only one marker, the frame itself *Mounted maps show markers on copies of that map *Using pick block on it gives the framed item/block' 'Mob Heads' *Wither skeleton skull has a chance of dropping when a wither skeleton is killed by a player *Also exist for creepers, zombies, skeletons and players *Can be put on the ground in 16 orientations and hung on walls *Can be worn *Using external editors or mods player skulls can be assigned to specific players - They then have tooltip "Player's Head" **Add the NBT tag "SkullOwner" -> (player name) on the skull items. 'Wooden Buttons' *Additionally can be activated by arrows *Requires 1 unit of wood planks to craft 'Potatoes' *Can be planted on hydrated soil and drop 1-4 potatoes when fully grown *Can be grown instantly using bone meal *Can be Smelted to receive a baked potato *Rarely drop poisoned potatoes *Potatoes give 0.5 hunger points, poisoned potatoes give 1 hunger point and have a chance to poison you, baked potatoes give 3 hunger points 'Carrots' *Can be planted on hydrated soil and drop 2-4 carrots when fully grown *Can be grown instantly using bone meal *Can be crafted surrounded with 8 gold nuggets to get a golden carrot *Carrots restore 4 (Hunger.svgHunger.svg) hunger and golden carrots restore 6 (Hunger.svgHunger.svgHunger.svg) hunger 'Carrot On A Stick' *Used to control pigs *When held, it dictates the direction pigs players are riding will head in *Nearby pigs flock towards players holding it *Slowly loses durability when riding pigs *Pigs start slow but end up going about 5 blocks per second *Can be used to give the pig a short speed boost - This takes up a chunk of the durability *The pigs ‘eat’ the carrot eventually, leaving the player a fishing rod and will require another carrot to continue riding *To craft, the carrot must be placed at a diagonal below the fishing rod 'Pumpkin Pie' *Restores 4 hunger points *The crafting recipe is shapeless: assemble a pumpkin, egg and sugar into the crafting inventory 'Nether Star' *Drops from withers *Used to craft beacons *Glows like an enchanted item 'Potion Of Night Vision' *Brewed by adding a golden carrot to an awkward potion 'Potion Of Invisibility' *Effect now hides the nametag and cape *Mobs only attack you when you walk into them or attack them *Splash potions of invisibility can also make mobs partially invisible, although eyes of some mobs still show *Brewed by adding a fermented spider eye to a Potion of Night Vision 'Mobs' 'Wiither' *Three-headed flying player-created boss mob shooting projectiles at mobs that are not undead and players *Place 4 pieces of soul sand in a T-shape and place 3 wither skeleton skulls on top to summon it *After spawning, it flashes blue, builds up health, grows slightly and is invincible for a few seconds - Then it explodes and starts attacking players and mobs *Each head can fire projectiles, so called wither skulls, at different targets - Projectiles explode on impact *Shoots two kinds of projectile - a blue one from the little heads, targeting mobs and a dark one from the big head targeting players *When hit by projectiles, players get the ‘’Wither II’’ effect, which acts like a slower poison effect that can kill and turns affected players' health bars' hearts black *Constantly regenerates health *Gains wither armor when taken down to half health, making it immune to arrows *Drops a nether star when killed *Darkens the sky when spawned in the Overworld 'Wither Skeletons' *Carry and rarely drop Stone swords when killed by players *Drop bones, coal, and rarely wither skulls *Give players Wither effect when hitting them *Spawn in nether fortresses *Will rarely, depending on difficulty, spawn with the ability to pick up armor, head wear, items, blocks, weapons and tools - Armor and tools & swords are equipped automatically and will be exchanged for better gear when possible - Items that are picked up will have a 100% chance of dropping after dying - When killed, they drop what they are holding *All equipped gear is functional - Swords and tools do more damage on attacks, armor protects the mob *Rare tool drops are now damaged *More advanced gear is more likely to spawn with mobs when playing on harder difficulties and rarely drops when the mob is killed by players 'Witch' *Looks like an offshoot villager *Throws splash potions of poison, slowness, weakness and instant damage at players *Holds a potion and wiggles its nose when attacking *Has a hat, which sometimes emits particles *Drinks potions of instant health and fire resistance to defend themselves in combat *Is immune to 80% of splash potions' effects *Drops sticks, glowstone, redstone, gunpowder, sugar, spider eyes, glass bottles & water bottles when killed *Has a chance to drop the potion it is holding if killed by players *Spawn in Witch Huts in swamps 'Bats' *Hang on the ceiling when idle, starts flying when players come near *Spawn in low light levels *Sleep at day *Don't trigger pressure plates or tripwire 'All Boss Mobs' *Now show their name above health bars Changes 'General' 'Server List' *Server IPs can now be hidden individually when editing or adding a server *Server version is now displayed left of the connection bars *Server ping tooltip now shows if the server and client have mismatching protocol versions *Mismatching servers can't be joined 'Settings Menu' *Renamed Chat Settings to Multiplayer Settings *Added an option for cape-owners to hide their capes in-game *Added Fullscreen and VSync toggles *Though this is not in the settings menu, you may go into the options.txt in %appdata% and toggle advancedToolTips. This shows you the item IDs of everything and the durability of tools and armor. *Worlds can now be re-created from the world selection screen 'F3 Debug Screen' *The piechart is now shown when using shift+F3 instead of vice versa *Added the cardinal direction and the degree value to the f value indicating the direction the player is facing *Now shows which chunk and where in that chunk the player is in on X and Z values *Pressing P while holding F3 will toggle the auto-pause when the Minecraft window loses focus *Pressing H while holding F3 will toggle detailed item descriptions, which additionally show item id, damage value, color code, tool/armor/weapon damage and map zoom level and scale on the tooltip 'Language Files' *Updated language files 'Superflat World Type' *Now customizable and made up of layers specified with block id, data value and height *Biome can now be changed *All generation settings are stored in a preset, which can be shared and re-used *Terrain can now be decorated and structures other than villages can spawn *Default presets: **Classic Flat - 2;7,2x3,2;1;village **Tunnelers' Dream - 2;7,230x1,5x3,2;3;stronghold,biome_1,decoration,dungeon,mineshaft **Water World - 2;7,5x1,5x3,5x12,90x9;1;biome_1,village **Overworld -2;7,59x1,3x3,2;1;stronghold,biome_1,village,decoration,dungeon,lake,mineshaft,lava_lake **Snowy Kingdom - 2;7,59x1,3x3,2,78;12;biome_1,village **Bottomless Pit - 2;2x4,3x3,2;1;biome_1,village **Desert - 2;7,3x1,52x24,8x12;2;stronghold,biome_1,village,decoration,dungeon,mineshaft **Redstone Ready -2;7,3x1,52x24;2 *Preset format with example: 95;35:2;2x20;1;stronghold – 95 is the format version, followed by a semicolon and the layer information. Every new layer is separated by a comma and must consist of the block id (35) and can additionally have :2 appended to specify 2 as the data value. Before that, you can put 2x to specify that this layer should be put 2 times. After a semicolon follows the biome id. After another semicolon follow all structures to be generated, including their options. 'Gameplay' 'Multiplayer' *Spawn protection now is disabled if there's nothing in ops.txt *Spawn protection radius can now be changed in the server.properties file 'Create Inventory' *Items can now be cloned by using Pick Block on them - An item stack with the highest amount of items possible in it will be created *Items can now be shift-clicked around on the survival inventory screen 'Inventory' *Pressing the 1-9 hotkeys while hovering over an item will exchange that item with the one from the corresponding hotbar slot *Status effects now cause the inventory window to be off-center regardless of screen aspect ratio 'Commands' */xp **Can be used to give and take entire experience levels by appending "L" to the number */tp **Works with relative coordinates */give **Items spawned are picked up almost instantly now 'Portals' *Mobs, items and projectiles now pass through them, preserving momentum *Entities will pass through instantly, but at a longer "cooldown" *Portals will allow fire burning entities like blazes to leave the Nether and potentially burn things *Portals will teleport an entity relative to where it entered *Players are now positioned correctly when going through Nether Portals *Nether Portals are now instant for players in Creative mode 'Adventure Mode' *Blocks can now be mined with the proper tools *Blocks can now be placed 'Breeding' *Chickens now use seeds instead of wheat to breed *Pigs now use carrots instead of wheat to breed 'Village Mechanics' *You can now restore a desolate village or create a completely new village 'Experience' *Now awarded for fishing and breeding 'World Generation' 'Extreme Hills Biome' *Silverfish blocks now rarely generate in Extreme Hills biomes *On average, nearly one Silverfish block is generated per Extreme Hills chunk 'Villages' *Carrots and potatoes can be found in farms in villages 'Blocks & Items' 'Paintings' *Added Wither painting 'Wood' *Changed placement: Instead of facing the player, it will face the surface it is placed on *Place it on the side of a block to get a sideways log. *Place it on the top or bottom of a block to get a topside log. 'Stairs' *Now connect to other stairs to form corner stairs 'Spawners' *Added a few NBT tags to change a few key spawning rules *Range can now be changed *Maximum amount of spawned entities within spawning range can now be changed *Horizontal spawning radius can now be changed *Spawned mobs can wear and carry any items and blocks as well as have a custom drop rate of held items *Added an NBT tag for mobs to decide whether they can despawn *Added an NBT tag for mobs to decide whether they are invincible 'Repeaters' *Added a few NBT tags to change a few key spawning rules *Range can now be changed *Maximum amount of spawned entities within spawning range can now be changed *Horizontal spawning radius can now be changed *Spawned mobs can wear and carry any items and blocks as well as have a custom drop rate of held items *Added an NBT tag for mobs to decide whether they can despawn *Added an NBT tag for mobs to decide whether they are invincible 'Trapdoors' *Can now be placed on the top half of blocks *Placement works similar to that of slabs and stairs 'Buttons' *Can now be placed on the top half of blocks *Placement works similar to that of slabs and stairs 'Fire' *Now spreads more aggressively depending on difficulty 'Saplings' *Decreased hitbox size 'TNT' *Decreased hitbox size 'Potions' *Can now have any available potion effects, level and duration *Data are saved using NBT tags, but potions retain their original color 'Maps' *Are now crafted as an Empty Map and will become a real map by right-clicking *Start out at their closest zoom level and can be extended by adding more paper *Players see other players moving around on the same map *Craft an existing map with an empty map to receive an extra copy of the map *Removed text overlay *Are labelled 'Map #0' and so on *Now align to a grid and can be stacked to 64 *When outside a map's range, the player is displayed as a small circle at the edge 'Armor' *Diamond Armor sleeves now have a notch on the inner side *Completely revamped leather armor **Can now be dyed in 16,777,216 potential different colors **Putting it in a crafting grid with dyes applies all colors **Dyed armor's tooltip will display ‘’Dyed’’ **Right-click dyed armor on cauldrons to wash it and remove some water from the cauldron **Changed item and model color and texture **Now uses two overlayed textures, one being the color 'New Textures' *Updated textures for leather armor, bread, raw chicken, cooked chicken, raw beef, steak, raw porkchop, cooked porkchop, red apple and baked potatoes 'Dooors, Trapdoors, Levers & Buttons' *No longer triggerable with the left mouse button 'Mobs' 'Tamed Wolves' *Their collars can now be dyed by using the wolf with dye 'Iron Golems' *Now attack creepers, slimes and magma cubes 'All Hostile Mobs' *Will now jump down to players as long as they can survive the fall *Depending on difficulty, they are willing to take more damage 'Villagers' *Improved villagers to make them more self-aware *All villagers of one village can now like and dislike specific players *Will like players more for trading with them *Will like players less for hurting them or their golems *When players are really disliked, iron golems of that village can become aggressive towards those players *After a villager dies to natural causes, excluding mobs, while a player is within 16 blocks or if a mob kills a villager, no baby villagers will be produced in the next few minutes *Changed and added some trades to counteract emerald farming and improve gameplay *Will show particle effects indicating a change of liking towards a player 'Pigs' *Can now accelerate to up to 5 m/s *Now drop their saddle when killed 'Slimes' *Now spawn in swamps at night 'Sheep' *Now spawn in swamps at night 'Creepers' *Will start exploding when they hit the ground, with explosions being more imminent with higher falls *Can now have custom explosion radius and fuse timer using edited mob spawners and NBT tags 'Zombies' *Will now rarely spawn with armor of all kinds, sometimes enchanted *Will now rarely, depending on difficulty, spawn with the ability to pick up armor, head wear, items, blocks, weapons and tools - Armor and tools & swords are equipped automatically and will be exchanged for better gear when possible - Items that are picked up will have a 100% chance of dropping after dying - When killed, they drop what they are holding *All equipped gear is functional - Swords and tools do more damage on attacks, armor protects the mob *Rare tool drops are now damaged *More advanced gear is more likely to spawn with mobs when playing on harder difficulties and rarely drops when the mob is killed by players *When wearing helmets, they will not burn up - Instead all damage will is applied to the helmet *Using modified mob spawners they can have a custom drop rate of items and hold and wear all kinds of items and blocks *Now have a chance, depending on difficulty, to infect villagers after killing them - The villager then gets replaced with a villager zombie on death **On Normal difficulty, there is a 50% chance of infection and on Hard difficulty there is a 100% chance of infection *Infected baby villagers turn into baby villager zombies *Baby zombies are 50% faster, don't age, don't burn up in the sun and can wear armor *Right-clicking a zombie villager under the influence of a weakness potion with a golden apple will invert their potion effect, make them wiggle slightly and eventually turn back into a villager *Now rarely spawn holding iron swords or iron shovels *When holding something in their hands, their arms move upwards when attacking *Added baby zombie, which is only spawnable using mods or third-party tools *Will now rarely drop carrots and potatoes when killed by players *Have a 25% chance of spawning with a pumpkin on their head during Hallowee 'Skeletons' *Will now rarely spawn with armor of all kinds, sometimes enchanted *Will now rarely, depending on difficulty, spawn with the ability to pick up armor, head wear, items, blocks, weapons and tools - Armor and tools & swords are equipped automatically and will be exchanged for better gear when possible - Items that are picked up will have a 100% chance of dropping after dying *All equipped gear is functional - Swords and tools do more damage on attacks, armor protects the mob *Rare tool drops are now damaged *More advanced gear is more likely to spawn with mobs when playing on harder difficulties and rarely drops when the mob is killed by players *When wearing helmets, they will not burn up - Instead all damage is applied to the helmet *Using modified mob spawners they can have a custom drop rate of items and hold and wear all kinds of items and blocks *Now sometimes, carry enchanted bows - Those items can be dropped when killed by players *Have a 25% chance of spawning with a pumpkin on their head during Halloween. 'Zombie Pigmen' *Will now rarely, depending on difficulty, spawn with the ability to pick up armor, head wear, items, blocks, weapons and tools - Armor and tools & swords are equipped automatically and will be exchanged for better gear when possible - Items that are picked up will have a 100% chance of dropping after dying - When killed, they drop what they are holding *All equipped gear is functional - Swords and tools do more damage on attacks, armor protects the mob *Rare tool drops are now damaged *More advanced gear is more likely to spawn with mobs when playing on harder difficulties and rarely drops when the mob is killed by players *Using modified mob spawners they can have a custom drop rate of items and hold and wear all kinds of items and blocks *Now rarely carry enchanted golden swords *Dropped Golden Swords now sometimes are damaged *Added baby Zombie Pigman, which is only spawnable using mods or third-party tools Fixes 29 Bugs Fixed *Mobs glitching through wooden floors *Mob AI considering cobblestone walls as blocks of normal height *Mobs randomly suffocating *Mobs falling through blocks *Zombies not burning in the sun *Mob Spawners spawning mobs too quickly *Redstone Repeaters getting stuck in 'on' state *A number of minor font issues *A bug that allowed any item to be placed in the armor slots *Invisible falling sand entities */me command only working for ops */tell not working correctly */say not working correctly *Graphical glitch with chests and Ender Chests *Partially cured lighting glitches *The second layer on skins not being placed correctly when sneaking *Blazes not properly spawning in Nether Fortresses *Nether portal stuff *Pets teleporting around randomly *Wet wolves looking way too scary *PvP-disabled servers still allowing players to set other players on fire using Fire Aspect enchanted swords *Entities in minecarts becoming invisible *Stairs, slabs & fences glitching visually sometimes *Fixed a severe memory leak in the server *Corrected rendering of fences and cobblestone walls *You can no longer attempt to connect to an outdated server (only when the version is shown) From The 1.4.2 Development Versions *MC-1 – Cracked effect sometimes remains when a zombie is interrupted while attempting to break down a door. *MC-27 – Matrix Fireball *MC-80 – Entites such as villagers and cows fall through blocks and suffocate. *MC-183 – setWalkSpeed is ignored by the client *MC-230 – Stair Glitches